well damn
by samcedeswannabe
Summary: Stevie is a kind hearted vet who has his eye on a certain lady *one shot*


"Alright now Mr. Fluffers," Stevie Evans said to the little white rabbit he was holding in his arms, "You're going to be a good bunny for little Sarah here, and stop playing with the family dog." The little girl with her six teeth in total smiled at the vet. He handed the bunny to her and she put him in her lap.

"Thanks you Mr. Evans," Stevie smiled, she picked the bunny up to look at her, "Now, you listen to the Mr. Vegetarian or else Scruffy's gonna eat you," Her mother beamed at Stevie and held out her hand.

"Thank you so much Mr. Evans," she looked at her daughter, "You've made her day," she batted her eyes, "You've made my day too." Stevie blushed. The mother played with her hair. "Sarah tell Mr. Evan's goodbye now." The little girl beamed at him again, picked up her bunny, handed the bunny to her mother, stood up, and stuck out her little hand.

Stevie kneeled down and shook it. "Now, you promise to take care of Mr. Fluffers right?" the little girl nodded, "Nope you have to pinky promise," she giggled and stuck out her little pinky. Stevie gently grabbed it with his pinky and stood up.

Her mother just stared at him in awe and blushed, "Would you like to go out for dinner sometime?" Stevie smiled but sadly shook his head no. The woman averted her eyes in embarrassment, "Oh."

"I'm sorry," he turned to her, "I'm just interested in someone," She nodded and gave him a small smile.

"She's very lucky," Stevie gave her a boyish grin. "Well goodnight," with that the mother and little Sarah walked out of his office. Stevie felt bad, but he had hopes for his crush and didn't want to give up on it. The young woman he was interested in, didn't actually know he was interested. Stevie wasn't surprised considering that they had hardly spoken to each other. She had come in a few weeks ago with her little dog Chewie and the way that she had carried herself immediately caught Stevie's attention. Her name was Mercedes Jones, well according to the form she had filled out. He sighed to himself and looked at the clock. _Shoot fifteen minutes to close_. He walked over to his secretary's desk. She was a little old lady who reminded him of the grandmother he never had.

"Mrs. O'Conell," the lady looked up at him over glasses, "you can go home now to your loving husband," the older woman scoffed.

"That old bat is probably fast asleep with his dentures in a cup already," Stevie stifled a laugh, "but thank you Stevie," she shut down her computer, pushed herself away from her desk, and stood up, "I should go home and soak my bunions," Stevie smiled at her and gave her a quick hug. "Now you get home safe okay?"

"I will," he said walking her to the door, she grabbed her belongings and he watched her walk to her car. She waved and drove off. Stevie locked the door and made his way to the back of the office. He heard a sound coming from the front. It sounded like a knock. He walked back into the waiting area of the office and saw her at the door. _Oh wow._ He quickly walked over and opened it.

Mercedes walked in holding her dog Chewie. From what Stevie could see, he didn't look very good.

"Oh my God," Mercedes' eyes were red and puffy, "I'm so sorry and I know it's late, but something's wrong with Chewie." Stevie took the little dog out of her hands and carried him to the back. Mercedes followed behind him. "I came home and he had somehow gotten into the trash and he threw up and-" she broke down crying.

"Don't worry," he tried reassuring her, "Chewie will be fine I promise," Mercedes' simply nodded. Stevie laid the little dog down on the table. He took his stethoscope and listened to the dogs breathing and his heart beat. "Okay, it sounds like he might be having trouble digesting the food right now." He looked at her to make sure he was following, "I'm going to give him some medicine to try to flush out the stuff he ate,"

"Okay good," she wiped her eyes, "I feel so silly for crying." He smiled at her.

"Don't, I would cry too," she smiled, "trust me. I'm a big baby when it comes to these little guys." She laughed. He walked over to his medicines and fed one of them to Chewie who reluctantly ate it. He scratched his head so that the little dog would calm down. "Lucky for us Chewie just has a really bad stomach ache," he grinned, "The bad news, is that he's going to have some serious gas." Mercedes laughed and smiled at him.

"You're so amazing" Stevie smiled, "I mean with Chewie," she blushed and looked down at the little dog who was falling asleep. Stevie picked him up and handed him to her. "Thank you so much," she said rubbing the little dog's head. "How much will this be?" Stevie shook his head, put his finger to his lip, as if saying it's our little secret, and smiled "Fine, but I'll find another way to pay you back."

Stevie walked her back to the door, "Well, how about you let me take you to dinner," Mercedes gasped.

"No way that's too much," Stevie felt disappointed, he looked down at his feet as they stood at the door "How about Chewie and I make you dinner instead," She said with a bright smile. Stevie blushed.

"y-yea," his voice cracked and Mercedes laughed, "I would love that."

"Perfect," she nodded opening the door, "Well you have my address," she laughed. "Saturday at eight okay for you?" Stevie wasn't sure if he had plans, but he'd cancel them all if need be.

"Definitely," He gave her a shy smile. She giggled, waved, and walked away with Chewie in her arms. Stevie watched her as she went to her car. _Well damn_, he smiled, _I've got a date with an angel._


End file.
